When Two People Love Each Other
by UnspokenDreams
Summary: A fiveyearold Momiji asks Hatori about sex. Will the teenage dragon be able to reply to such a question of innocence? Read and find out!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hatori Sohma or Momiji Sohma.

**Warning(s):** Prepare to drown in laughter as well as fluff.

**Summary:** A five-year-old Momiji asks Hatori about sex. Will the teenage dragon be able to reply to such a question of innocence? Read and find out!

"**When Two People Love Each Other…"**

_Written by: UnspokenDreams_

"Ha'ri! Ha'ri, where are you?" Five-year-old Momiji called down the hall as he ran to find the dragon. No sooner then his call, a teenager stepped out of a room, gazing down towards the small rabbit that was currently bent at the waist, drawing in large amounts of air. Hatori figured the boy had been running a while.

"I'm right here. What do you need Momiji?" Hatori asked, leaning back against the wall and casually crossing his arms. The little boy caught the breath that had been taken from him and looked to his older relative with large, brown eyes.

"I need to ask you something," he replied as a smile teased his lips.

The dragon rolled his eyes at knowing once Momiji asked one question, ten thousand more would follow. "Alright, ask."

"What's sex?" The blonde inquired.

Hatori's pale cheeks suddenly burned with a blush, the seventeen-year-old nearly stumbling from his position. Momiji shouldn't have been asking him that question! That's what parents were for. Despite the fact that he was to become a doctor later in life did not give Momiji the privilege of asking him such advanced questions at that particular time. Managing to find his voice, Hatori replied. "I'm not the one you need to be asking that Momiji. Why don't you go ask your father?"

"I did! Papa said to come ask you," Momiji laughed.

Hatori felt his stomach churn as he ran a hand through his hair. He had always been close to Momiji yet he never figured he'd be the one to explain such_ things _to little Momiji. A sigh escaping before he could catch it, Hatori reached out and took Momiji's hand, leading him into his room. Lifting the child up and sitting him onto a chair, Hatori mentally prepared himself for what he was about to do.

"Ha'ri's face is red," the rabbit giggled into his hand before Hatori's gaze fell to the wooden floorboards.

_Well, I suppose it's better if I do it then Shigure…. _He thought.

"Sex, Momiji, is something you don't have to worry about for a very long time. It is something that can be very productive and also very damaging," he started, quite proud of himself for sounding so professional.

Momiji blinked, "Huh?"

The dragon sighed as he tried from a different approach, "When two people love each other very much they decide to…"

-6 ½ minutes later-

By the time Hatori had finished, Momiji's eyes were slightly widened. "Oooh, so that's sex."

Hatori nodded, desperately in need of a cigarette. It was a nasty habit he'd picked up yet it always seemed to calm his nerves when he needed it the most. "Anything else you want to ask?" Knowing Momiji, the boy probably had another question ready.

"What's a couple?"

Now this one would be easier to answer. "A couple is a term—" Hatori stopped knowing Momiji wouldn't be able to comphrehend his advanced vocabulary, "Do you know what a boyfriend and girlfriend are?" he asked.

The blonde nodded vigorously, "Uh-huh! Kagura-neechan and Kyo-chan are girlfriend and boyfriend!"

Hatori shrugged. If it worked, it worked. "Exactly. That's considered a couple."

"Really? Oh, okay. Thanks Ha'ri," Momiji stated as he hopped down from the chair he'd been seated in, heading for the sliding door when Hatori stopped him.

"Now I have a question for you Momiji. Why did you ask those questions?" he asked as Momiji's face lit up.

"Because Haa-kun said he would play with me in a 'couple of secs'!" Momiji responded as he walked out of the room, now beginning to search for Hatsuharu once more.

"Couple… of… secs?" Hatori repeated slowly, eyes wide as he nearly melted into the floor.

**-The End-**

**Author's Note**: Yet another HatorixMomiji fan fiction from me. XD Don't you just love stories like this? I remember reading something like this a couple years back and decided to make something like it. Can't you just imagine little Momiji running up to Hatori all cute-like? I sure can! Review please! –G-chan.


End file.
